This invention relates to repairing of shoes, and more particularly to a device in aid of repairing of shoes.
In the art of repairing shoes, it is necessary from time to time, and sometimes very frequently, for a shoe repairman to change the shoe repair last to suit a particular shoe or pair of shoes on which the shoe repairman works. It is well known that a shoe last for men's shoes is larger than a shoe last for women's shoes, and that both are larger than a shoe last for children's shoes.
When the shoe repairman works on different types of shoes, he must change the last to suit the type of shoe he is repairing. On a shoe repairman's bench there are many things and tools he uses in his trade such as leather, nails, adhesive, hammers and the various lasts for the shoes he works on.
A shoe repairman may have as many as six different shoe repair lasts on his work bench at any one time and the lasts take up considerable space that could be utilized for other things. The shoe repair lasts could be stowed in a box or some other place near the work bench, but it is inconvenient and time consuming to hunt for a particular last when needed.
The present invention provides a shoe last rack that can be conveniently attached to a shoe repairman's bench and that holds the several different sizes shoe repair lasts in a location from which they can be easily and quickly removed as needed and to which they can be readily returned.